Un remède aux cauchemars
by Terumomo
Summary: Comment trouver le remède à des cauchemars persistants ? c'est ce que Momiji aimerait bien découvrir pour enfin passer une nuit tranquille. Hatsuharu a peut-être la solution...


Salut tout le monde !

C'est ma première fic sur Fruits basket et il faut dire qu'elle me trotait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Le couple principal et très rare, je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu en français. C'est dommage c'est l'un de mes couple préférés. Enfin bref j'arrête de vous embêter. Place à la fic?.

Bonne lescture.

* * *

Un remède aux cauchemars

Momiji regardait à travers la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à dormir. A chaque fois qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit et qu'il fermait les yeux, d'horribles visions venaient le hanter. Jamais il n'avait vu ce genre de chose. Bien sûr il avait déjà fait des cauchemars comme tout un chacun. Mais les cauchemars qu'il faisait en ce moment le terrorisaient à tel point qu'il n'osait même plus, ne serait-ce que songer à se coucher.

Comme tous les jours depuis environ une semaine, Hatsuharu guettait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il attendait le moment où le verrait passer devant chez lui. Puis il attendrait, comme chaque nuit, son retour pour aller se coucher. Tout avait commencé sept jours auparavant. Il était rentré très tard chez lui, après s'être perdu en ville. Il avait vite mangé puis était partit prendre sa douche. Une fois fait, il avait directement filé dans sa chambre pour enfiler son short et son tee-shirt qu'il portait pour la nuit. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux blond brillant sous la lune pale.

- Momiji, avait-il dit en collant un peu plus son nez sur la vitre.

Il était étonné de voir son cousin sortir en pleine nuit, à l'heure où normalement il devait être au lit. Il ne chercha pourtant pas bien loin et alla se coucher se disant simplement qu'il devait faire un petit tour. Seulement, le lendemain et le surlendemain, ce petit manège continua. Si bien que le quatrième jour, il guetta son retour en se demandant vaguement ce que pouvait fabriquer Momiji. Ce soir encore, il le vit passer devant chez lui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la tête basse. Mais cette nuit encore, il ne le suivrait pas. Son cousin devait bien avoir se raisons pour agir ainsi.

* * *

Ce matin là, c'est un Momiji exténué qui se présenta en classe. Dormir seulement quatre petites heures par nuit n'était as recommandable pour la forme.

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son cousin qui le regardait d'un air torve.

- Salut, répondit-il simplement.

Le jeune blond ne chercha pas à faire la conversation, et puis le cours débuta très vite. Hatsuharu gardait cependant un œil sur lui. Il le trouvait vraiment mal en point. Il avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts et semblait à tout moment sur le point de s'évanouir. Il avait beau paraître détaché, Hatsuharu s'inquiétait pour Momiji. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux pour se rendre en salle de musique le blond tomba à la renverse. Il aurait pu heurter durement le sol, si le gris ne l'avait pas recueilli in extremis dans ses bras puissants. Comme il l'avait craint, Momiji était inconscient. Ne paniquant pas, ce qui n'était d'autant plus pas dans sa nature, il passa un bras dans le dos du blond, l'autre sous ses jambes et le souleva sans problème. Bien qu'il ait grandit ses derniers mois, il était resté léger. Il se demanda un instant s'il se nourrissait bien avant de le conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière en le voyant arriver.

- C'est évident. Il s'est évanoui, répondit-il en déposant son précieux fardeau sur l'un des lits.

L'infirmière l'examina et ne trouva rien de particulier à part une légère anémie et de la fatigue, certes excessive.

- Tu peux y aller, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hatsuharu. Il va certainement encore dormir un moment. Celui-ci s'exécuta et après un regard pour son cousin, il sortit.

Momiji n'était pas reparu de toute l'après-midi. A la fin de la journée, Hatsuharu empoigna ses affaires ainsi que celle de son cousin et fit une fois de plus chemin vers l'infirmerie. Quand il entra, il entendit des gémissements provenant de l'endroit où il avait laissé Momiji quelques heures plus tôt. Il accéléra le pas dans cette direction et quand il tira le rideau ce qu'il vit, le figea sur place. Momiji se tenait en boule sous les draps, ses mains agrippant le matelas convulsivement alors que son front était trompé de sueur.

- Il a de la fièvre, dit l'infirmière en apparaissant comme par magie de nulle part avec un dossier à la main.

Le grand gris aurait sursauté s'il était du genre à se faire surprendre. Seulement, rien n'arrivait à lui faire esquisser un quelconque mouvement à part quand il livrait un combat contre son cousin Kyo.

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop traîner sur le chemin du retour.

- Hum.

Il enfila le sac un forme de nounours de Momiji sur son dos, lui-même ayant un sac en bandoulière, ce qui facilita l'affaire. Ensuite, il mit son manteau au dormeur qui ne se laissa pas facilement faire. Une fois fait, il souleva une nouvelle fois Momiji dans ses bras qui sembla quelque peu se calmer, puis sortit sans un mot.

Sur la route du retour, il ne tint aucunement compte des regard curieux, choqué ou envieux des passants. A vrai dire, il ne les remarqua même pas. Comme à son habitude, il marchait nonchalamment, fixant son regard ça et là. Son esprit était lui, occupé par des questions sur le comportement étrange du petit être entre ses bras. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, ce qui n'alla pas bien loin avec lui, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme ne voulait pas dormir la nuit. Parce que c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il était intelligent derrière ses airs de je m'en foutiste. Faisant irruption chez Hatori sans s'annoncer, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre du blond. Le médecin qui avait entendu du bruit dans l'entrée le surpris en train de déposer le corps inconscient entre les draps.

- Haru ? Demanda-t-il étonné. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Il s'est évanoui au lycée.

- Quoi ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant aux côtés du blond qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il l'examina un instant avant de ressortir et revenir avec une bassine d'eau fraîche et des morceaux de tissu.

- Il faut faire baisser sa fièvre, dit-il en déposant la bassine sur le bureau. Il humidifia ensuite un bout de tissu qu'il déposa sur le front brûlant.

Les deux éveillés restèrent un moment sans parler jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ne demande des explications.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Hatsuharu haussa les épaules

- Je l'ai soudainement vu tomber.

- Je n'aurais pas du le laisser aller en cours en voyant son état ce matin, soupira le médecin.

- Hatori, tu sais pourquoi il sorts tous les soirs jusque tard dans la nuit ?

- Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Mais il y a de cela un dizaine de jours il à hurlé dans son sommeil. Quand je suis venu vérifier ce qu'il se passait, je l'ai trouvé en pleur au milieu de son lit, terrorisé. Depuis, il n'arrive plus à dormir correctement. Le plus vrai serait de dire qu'il ne dort presque plus. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il sort chaque soir. J'ai bien essayé de l'accompagner à plusieurs reprises mais il refuse catégoriquement à chaque fois. Et malheureusement quand il rentre, il ne couche pas immédiatement.

Le docteur regarda à nouveau le blond qui gigotait fortement pendant son sommeil. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester à ses côtés, il devait allait voir Akito qui avait contracté on sait quel virus qui traîne dans l'air en ce moment.

- Haru, peux-tu rester à ses côtés ? Je dois aller à la maison principale.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis l'homme sortit.

Resté seul Hatsuharu s'installa au bureau. Il posa son coude sur le bureau et appuya son menton sur sa main ouverte. Il fixa d'un œil morne le jardin s'étendant derrière la baie vitrée il resta un bon moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par deux sillons brillant sur les joues de son cousin. Il se décida, au bout de quelques instants à s'approcher. La petite tête blonde bougeait assez frénétiquement de gauche à droite et des gémissements presque inaudibles traversaient la barrière de ses lèvres. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il entreprit de passer sa main dans les boucles blondes emmêlées dans un souci d'apaisement. Lentement les tremblements cessèrent et Momiji sembla avoir un sommeil paisible. Hatsuharu récolta du bout des doigts les dernières perles salées qui s'écoulaient des paupières clauses.

Maintenant calmé, il pouvait admirer le visage du bel endormi à son aise. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Momiji pouvait être adorable. L savait objectivement qu'il était beau, mais n'avait jamais poussé la contemplation plus loin. Il avait les traies fin, pas autant que Yuki, mais tout de même trop fin pour un garçon. Ces cils étaient longs et pales et il savait que sous ses paupières se cachaient de beaux yeux chocolat. Son petit nez légèrement retroussé allait de paire avec ses fines lèvres subtilement rosées. Ses lèvres qui s'étiraient, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore en de radieux sourires. Il ne comprit qu'à cet instant qu'il voulait revoir ces sourires purs et innocents que Momiji avait à longueur de temps. Il ne pouvait le concevoir sans. Momiji ne pouvait être que souriant. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour faire revenir ces signes de joie sur son visage et ainsi faire disparaître ses cernes synonymes de tristesse.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main effleura la joue encore humide de l'endormi. Il fut surpris par la douceur de celle-ci ainsi que par la chaleur bouillante qui s'en dégageait. La fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissée comme le prouvaient les taches rouges vif sut ses pommettes. De son pouce il caressa les lèvres un peu entrouvertes, elles étaient rugueuses du fait de la froideur mordante de l'hiver. Pour la première fois depuis que Rin l'avait laissé tombé, il sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup son cousin. Ils avaient tous les deux toujours fait leurs classes ensembles. Il s'était donc habitué à sa présence bruyante et sympathique. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il en viendrait à ressentir de genre de sentiment pour lui. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique et des fourmis parcouraient le moindre coin de son corps rien qu'en touchant la peau d blond. Il ne pu pousser sa réflexion plus loin que les yeux de l'endormi s'ouvrirent. Les deux prunelles chocolat le fixèrent étrangement, semblant le questionner. Momiji pouvait sentir la main d'Hatsuharu, fraîche, sur sa joue. Il se demanda ce qu'elle y faisait.

- Haru…, dit-il la voix ensommeillée.

Le susnommé le fixa toujours de la même manière sans pourtant retirer sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui.

- Oh, dit-il simplement en tentant de se relever. Il abandonna bien vite en constatant la faiblesse de son corps.

- Reste couché. Hatori a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. Tu en manques cruellement.

- Ah. Dans ce cas-tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Rester avec un endormi ne dois pas être amusant.

- Je dois te surveiller.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir tu sais.

- Non, tu dois dormir. Tu as de la fièvre donc repos.

- Je sais, je sais. Je vais me reposer alors tu peux y aller.

Hatsuharu commençait à atteindre son quota de patience et la colère allait certainement éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Son cousin était étrangement têtu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi le pressait-il ainsi à sortir ? Il le soupçonnait de vouloir cacher le fait qu'il ne dormait plus. Mais s'il continuait à insister ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Inutile de discuter Momiji, je reste. Autrement tu ne dormiras pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, rigola nerveusement le blond.

- La vérité.

- Mais non. Tu te fais des idées.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Hatori.

- Alors il t'en a parlé. Mais je t'assure qu'il dramatise.

Là la coupe était pleine. Il refusait obstinément d'avouer. Très bien, il allait le lu faire avouer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu te fou de moi, dit-il la voix plus dure.

- en entendant ce changement, Momiji sursauta. Son obstination avait réveillé la partie sombre de son cousin. A ses yeux, on pouvait voir que Black Haru était arrivé. Le jeune blond prit un peu peur. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu Black Haru mais le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais était seul face à son cousin déchaîné. Il redoutait ce qui allait ce passer. Il ne savait pas se battre comme Kyo et honnêtement, il était bien trop fatigué pour tenter de le calmer.

- Ha… Haru, dit-il sa voix tremblant. Je ne…

- Redis encore une fois que je me fais des idées, et je te clou le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

Bon, il ne servait à rien de vouloir raisonner Black Haru. Pour une obscure raison il s'était réveillé et l'accusait de lui cacher quelque chose. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. En fait c'était même vrai, mais il avait peur de lui en parler. Comme s'il pensait qu'il se moquerait de lui.

- Alors lapinet tu me dis ce qui te turlupine pour que tu es besoin de t'aérer les esprits jusque tard dans la nuit ?

- Tu… tu m'as vu alors.

- Bien sûr. Sans crier gare le gris s'allongea sur le lit à côté de son cousin. Son bras gauche était appuyé su le matelas et lui servait d'appui pour surélever sa tête, lui permettant d'admirer le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour purement et simplement le dévisager. Momiji en resta figé par la proximité de leur deux corps.

- Alors, vas-tu me répondre lapinet ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'obstina-t-il en se retournant, lui présentant son dos. Hatsuharu fronça sévèrement des sourcils, signe qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement le peu de coopération dont faisait preuve le blond. Il le saisit donc par l'épaule d'une poigne de fer et le força à se retourner sur le dos. Momiji essaya de résister mais la poigne de l'autre était trop puissante pour lui. Une fois sur le dos, Momiji se débattu, ce qui força Hatsuharu à l'entraver. Saisissant ses mains au vol, il les immobilisa avec les siennes, les clouant au matelas au dessus de sa tête. Ses jambes se placèrent simplement de part et d'autre de du corps fin alité. Dans cette position, leurs visages étaient proches. Vraiment très proche. Momiji sentait le souffle de son vis-à-vis lui caresser les joues qui prirent une teinte rouge au plus grand plaisir du dominant. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour continuer sur sa lancée. Il se colla donc un peu plus au corps sous lui et murmura près de son oreille.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te faire cracher la réponse. Je connais bien des moyens de persuasion.

Momiji se statufia, le souffle dans son oreille le faisait frissonner. Ce corps compressant le sien sur le matelas lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur et des tremblements agitaient ses bras sous les caresses que procuraient les mains de son cousin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ? Pourquoi Haru était sur lui et se montrait si… entreprenant ? Voulait-il juste s'amuser avec lui pour avoir sa réponse ou était-il un minimum sérieux ? Si au moins il était dans son état normal, il pouvait être sûr de son sérieux. Hatsuharu ne faisait pas se genre de blague vaseuse, il était toujours sérieux. Mais son mode black rendait la compréhension de ses actes la plupart du temps impossible. Il était beaucoup trop fougueux et irrespectueux. La preuve, il s'évertuait maintenant à lui mordiller l'oreille. Momiji devint d'un coup plus nerveux et tenta de se dégager encore une fois en se tortillant.

- A… Arrête…

- Non. J'ai dit j'aurais la réponse à ma question. Et c'est une manière bien agréable de te les extorquer. Autant pour moi que pour toi. Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit un léger mouvement de hanche qui arracha un gémissement au blond. Celui-ci était plus que surpris par ce son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Il avait de son cousin, mais il devait avouer que cette situation avait un certain point agréable.

- Tu vois que tu apprécies.

Le souffle de Momiji se coupa en sentant des lèvres dans son cou. C'était une caresse douce, chaude et sensuelle. Si bien qu'encore une fois un gémissement se fit entendre faisant sourire Hatsuharu sur la peau fine. Sentant le corps du plus petit se détendre, il relâcha les bras entravés qui restèrent à leur place au dessus de la tête blonde. Momiji sentait une douce chaleur se répandre en lui sous les effleurements qui lui étaient procurés. Ressentir de telles choses juste avec un touché, d'un homme en plus, fit souffler un vent de panique en lui. Ce n'était pas bien, et Hatsuharu était son cousin qui n'était, qui plus est, pas dans son état normal. Il entendit bientôt la voix suave du gris retentire.

- Donc, quel est le problème ? Tout en parlant, il mordillait l'épaule du blond qu'il avait préalablement dégagé de sa prison de tissu.

- Je… je n'en ai… aucun.

Pour seule réponse il reçu un coup de dent assez fort pour le faire souffrir et le laisser échapper une plainte autant de douleur que de surprise.

- Menteur ! Hatsuharu vint fixer son regard dans celui chocolat. Un regard froid et scrutateur qui semblait fouiller dans son esprit, le transperçant. Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de son dos quand les deux mains du douçain se plaquèrent durement de chaque côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Cette fois j'en ai mare ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. T'es trop nerveux pour fermer un œil quand t'es tout seul ? Tu fais de cauchemars à répétition et t'as trop la frousse pour pioncer ? T'as les hormones en ébullition qui te font trop d'effet pendant la nuit et tu sors pour te calmer les esprits ? Si c'est ça le problème tu eux venir me voir. Je me ferais un plaisir de te soulager.

Alors qu'il allait continuer encore plus loin, les idées d'Hatsuharu furent éclaircies par un liquide froid et mouillé qui lui coula sur la tête abondamment. Papillonnant des paupières plusieurs fois, il se retourna pour découvrir Hatori, une casserole entre les mains, le regard rempli de reproches.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer commet tu en es arrivé à cette position ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Hatsuharu contempla un long moment le médecin sans comprendre vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion. Puis, il baissa la tête pour rencontrer les prunelles chocolat de son cousin. Celui-ci était surpris sans doute par la douche glacée qu'il venait de se prendre. Son regard descendit plus bas se posant sur leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Prenant enfin conscience de leur position et ne sachant vraiment pas comment il en était arrivé là, il rosi quelque peu. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son cousin et ensuite, le blanc complet. Momiji avait vraiment était borné, il s'était énervé, donc Black Haru avait fait son entrée.

- Si tu ne comptes pas répondre, ôtes-toi au moins de là, soupira le médecin. Hatsuharu était vraiment un cas à part, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se réveillait après avoir laissé sa place à son autre personnalité. Il était complètement dans le cirage.

Lentement sans se presser, le jeune homme se releva, descendit du lit et se planta devant.

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu surplombais de cette manière Momiji. Alors à toi de me le dire Momiji.

- Je l'ai juste un peu énervé, répondit l'adolescent dans un petit sourire peu convaincant.

Ce que la jeunesse pouvait être compliquée, pensa Hatori en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Il demanda ensuite à Hatsuharu de sortir le jour commençant à décliner. Une fois l'adolescent sortit, il reporta son attention sur le blond qui semblait ailleurs. Soupirant une fois de plus, il sortit lui aussi de la chambre non sans se demander ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre ses deux là pour que Black Haru se réveille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude Momiji rejoignit Hatsuharu qui l'attendait devant le portail d'entrée de la propriété Soma. Depuis des années et des années, ils allaient en cours ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois il se sentait gêné en la présence de son cousin. Ce qui s'était passé la veille le hantait encore maintenant. Étrangement ses cauchemars habituels avaient quelques peu changés. Comme s'ils faisaient moins peur. D'une certaine manière quelque chose le rassurait et le sécurisait devant les scènes glauques auxquelles il faisait face. Cela n'avait rien changé au fait qu'il avait du sortir encore cette nuit. En chemin il s'était rappelé de ce que lui avait dit Hatsuharu sur le fait qu'il savait qu'il sortait chaque nuit. Discrètement il leva la tête en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de son cousin quand il passa devant et le découvrit derrière la vitre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans la nuit noire et Momiji détourna le regard rapidement, le rouge envahissant ses joues. Quand il était repassé beaucoup plus tard, il était toujours là guettant certainement son retour. Il étonné mais surtout touché par le fait qu'il reste éveillé pour lui. Après, comme par miracle, il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures.

- Salut, dit Hatsuharu en le sortant de ses songes.

- Bonjour.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée sembla long au blond. Il y avait un silence tendu. Du moins c'est ainsi que le percevait le blond qui vivait plutôt mal l'absence de conversation. Habituellement bien sûr, le chemin était aussi calme et silencieux. Mais c'était un silence habituel et agréable. Hatsuharu ne parlait pas beaucoup mais Momiji appréciait l'atmosphère calme qu'il dégageait. Il serait plus juste de parler de non intérêt mais la n'était pas la question. Le silence présent était lourd. Le blond était gêné par les événements de la veille, et bien sûr il ne pouvait pas en parler car monsieur avait tout oublié. Les manifestations de Black Haru pouvaient avoir du bon, même si dans la situation présente le frustrait. N'empêche qu'il ne supportait plus ce silence.

- Euh Haru… merci pour hier, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

- De rien.

- Et… euh je n'étais pas trop lourd ?

C'était quoi cette question débile ? D'accord il voulait casser se silence mais pas en ayant ce genre de conversation gnangnan.

- Autant qu'une fille.

La conversation retomba ensuite. Aucune autre tentative ne fut tentée par Momiji. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parler.

La journée passa donc dans cet état d'esprit. Hatsuharu ne semblait avoir aucunement cure du malaise de son ami. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il entendait laisser paraître. Il était tout de même conscient de sa gêne. Il n'en avait aucuns souvenirs, mais rien qu'en repensant à sa position de la veille, quelque chose lui disait que ça avait du être chaud. Lui, aimait autant les hommes que les femmes, et il avait fini par prendre conscience depuis hier qu'il s'intéressait à Momiji. Mais son cousin lui, aux dernières nouvelles était aux femmes. Il était donc normal qu'il s'inquiète des événements de la veille. Mais l'idée de retenter le genre d'expérience qu'il avait idée avoir essayé la vielle, ou de tout simplement le tenir dans ses bras ne lui déplaisait aucunement. Surtout qu'en se moment le concerné transpirait à grosses gouttes lors de son effort sportif rendant son tee-shirt humide et collant à son torse dont il pouvait ainsi admirer la finesse. Il était tout bonnement électrisant. Hatsuharu ne se priva pas pour admirer le spectacle, oubliant complètement que lui aussi était en cours de sport.

Les jours passèrent sans que Momiji ne réussisse à dissiper le malaise qui grandissait. Hatsuharu, de son côté s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Certes, il semblait moins fatigué, mais il l'évitait délibérément, et cela il ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait très bien accepté les sentiments qu'il portait à son cousin, mais comment était-il sensé les lui transmettre si la personne concernée ne vous regarde même plus ? Sans prévenir Momiji avait acquis un statut spécial dans son cœur encore plus que ne l'était Rin ou même Yuki en son temps. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il possédait un cœur pur de petit garçon, totalement opposé à lui que l'on disait taciturne et trop mature. Cette attirance en devenait même douloureuse parce que non partagé.

La raison pour laquelle Momiji avait soudainement commencé à l'éviter, était en fait du à Hatsuharu lui-même ainsi qu'à ses rêves. En fait c'était surtout à cause de ses rêves qui étaient remplis d'images d'Hatsuharu. Eh oui ses cauchemar avaient progressivement laissé place à des images plus douces et chaleureuses jusqu'à complètement supplanter les images atroces pleines de sang et monstres en tout genre. Dans un premier temps, ce n'était que des images innocentes, des morceaux de vie ordinaires entre amis, faites de discussions, de promenades ou de jeux. Mais, dans un second temps ses images se transformèrent. Il se voyait de plus en plus proche de son cousin, se tenant la main, se regardant langoureusement dans les yeux, et puis s'embrassant. Quand, il avait rêvé de ça, il en avait eu des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas déplaisant en soi, loin de là, mais c'était vraiment étrange de penser à ce genre de chose. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange c'est que cela l'excitait. Rien n'allait plus en lui depuis que black Haru s'était amusé la dernière fois. Il devenait vraiment dingue pour rêver de tout cela avec Haru. Suite à ses rêves il n'arrivait plus le regardait qu'indirectement quand il était sur qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Il avait honte mais d'une certaine manière le voir le rendait heureux et euphorique.

- Que m'as-tu fait Haru, soupira-t-il en entrant chez lui. Une voix le fit sursauter dans son dos.

- Je me le demande.

Se retournant promptement, il vit l'objet de ses fantasmes, se tenir devant lui nonchalamment, son sac sur l'épaule. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il resta figé un bon moment avant de pouvoir prendre la parole.

- Tu… tu as entendu ?

- C'est logique puisque je t'ai répondu.

Momiji détourna le visage, les pensées de ses rêves refirent surface et firent rougir. Avoir le vrai Hatsuharu devant lui le gênait. Surtout en repensant à ce que celui-ci faisait dans ses rêves.

- Tu as l'air guéri de tes crises d'insomnie. Je ne te vois plus passer devant ma fenêtre depuis quelques jours.

- C'est calmé en effet.

Même si depuis lors, il se réveillait dans des draps humides et une désagréable sensation dans le pantalon.

- Tu as aussi meilleure mine. Mais tu m'évites. J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Rien, je t'assure.

- C'est à cause de Black Haru? La dernière fois ?

- Non… enfin si ça a un rôle, mais non ! Bafoua-t-il en balançant frénétiquement ses mains devant lui. Face à cette réaction Hatsuharu haussa un sourcil marquant on incompréhension.

- En fait, le problème vient de moi.

L'autre sourcil du jeune homme se souleva.

- Viens, dit Momiji en l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur. Je préférerais parler dans un autre endroit. Il le mena donc jusqu'à sa chambre de laquelle il ferma la porte. Il s'installa ensuite sur son lit tandis que Hatsuharu se dirigea vers son bureau contre lequel il s'appuya, les mains dans les poches. Il attendit patiemment que son cousin commence. Il avait décidé d'enfin lui parler, il n'allait pas faire son impatient. Momiji, de son côté se demandait par où commencer. Avouer qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars à son âge, qui plus est, des cauchemar qui l'empêchaient de dormir, il se sentait comme un imbécile. Prenant une large inspiration il se lança.

- En fait, tu vois jusqu'ici, ses dernier jour je n'arrivais pas à dormir et la raison principale c'est que mes rêves étaient peuplés d'abominations qui me terrorisaient. A cause d'elles je n'arrivais plus à fermer l'œil. Je sais que c'est pas génial pour un adolescent d'avoir peur de dormir… alors j'ai commencé à sortir tous les soirs pour me changer les idées dans l'espoir de me sentir mieux. Voilà tu sais tout.

Lui qui s'attendait à ce que Hatsuharu, non pas rigole à gorge déployée, mais au moins se moque un minimum, il fut surpris quand celui-ci se contenta seulement de le fixer de son regard habituel d'où aucune lueur de moquerie ne transparaissait.

- Tu ne te moques pas ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de s'expliquer.

- C'est dans la nature humaine de rêver. Faire des rêves c'est comme une soupape de sécurité permettant à l'esprit de ce vider. T'imagines si ta tête venait à exploser. Sérieux, quel genre de cauchemar tu faisais ? Genre monstre dans la penderie ou sous le lit ou genre dissections de corps encore vivant ?

- Euh… ça serait plus le genre massacre à la tronçonneuse.

- Ah… ça explique pourquoi tu étais si peu motivé à dormir. Moi ça me plairait bien de massacrer cet idiot de Shiguré en rêve. On dis que les rêves sont le reflet de ce que l'on souhaite au plus profond de soi, tu dois vraiment en vouloir à la personne que tu massacrais.

- Ah non, c'est bon je ne veux plus parler de ça ! Dit Momiji en secouant la tête. Et puis maintenant c'est fini.

- Et ? Le problème c'est quoi maintenant ?

Voilà qu'on en arrivait à la question dérangeante. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il rêvait de lui et dans des termes loin d'être innocent.

- Euh… si tu veux tout savoir le problème c'est toi, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'a fait Black Haru ? Demanda Hatsuharu quelque peu ennuyé.

- Un peu, mais pas que. Mon esprit tordu y est certainement beaucoup pour quelque chose.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Je ne comprendrais jamais de quoi je dois m'excuser sinon.

- Je… fais des rêves gênants.

- Encore des cauchemars ?

- Non c'est différent. D'une certaine manière ils me font peur aussi mais ils ne sont pas désagréables. Tout en disant cela il devint progressivement rouge.

- Quel rapport avec moi ? Hatsuharu commençait à entrevoir un début de réponse entre les hésitations et les rougissements de son cousin. Il en était même quasiment certains, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Comme cela il pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose en fonction de la réponse. Si ce qu'il pensait était exacte alors il n'hésiterait pas.

- C'est que…

- Que ?

- Tu… enfin… tu…

- Je ?

- Tu es dans mes rêves, marmonna-t-il. C'était tellement faible qu'Hatsuharu qui était à deux mètres ne l'entendit pas. Il fixait Momiji qui avait la tête baissée depuis sa révélation muette. Il décida de jouer encore un eu avec les nerf de son cousin.

- Pardon ?

- Rah, je rêves de toi ! Voila t'es content ? S'écria-t-il en relevant brusquement une tête toute rouge. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fais, mais depuis que tu m'as ramené la fois où je me suis évanoui au lycée je fais des rêves de plus e plus bizarres. Et maintenant je n'ose même plus te regarder en face.

- Tu parles de rêves érotiques ?

Le blond devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était et Haru aurait pu jurer que de la vapeur lui sortait des oreilles.

- Alors comme ça tu fais des rêves érotiques avec moi en personnage principal.

- Oui bon ça va. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Je suis déjà assez gêné comme ça.

- Dis Momiji, ça t'a plus ? Tu as joui ?

- Que… mais bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea-t-il pour masquer son embarras.

- Oh, a ce point là ?

- Puisque je te dis que non ! Et puis c'est quoi ces questions ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser de savoir si oui ou non j'ai joui en rêvant de toi.

- Au contraire, puisque je t'aime. Alors même si c'est dans tes rêves, je veux te procurer un maximum de plaisir.

Hatsuharu avait dit ses paroles comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration, un peu bizarre, sans aucune gêne ni hésitation. Colle s'il venait de lui dire une banalité.

- Tu mens, dit-il en baissant le regard. Tu mens ! Je…

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Demanda la voix soudainement proche du gris. Alors qu'il y a à peine deux secondes il était encore appuyé sur son bureau il se trouvait maintenant debout face à lui. De deux doigt il souleva le visage du jeune homme pour fixer son regard dans celui chocolat.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en ajoutant un sourire. Il vit l'étonnement passer dans les prunelles de son cousin avant que ce ne soit la peur qui s'y installe.

- Je…

Le fin de sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres d'Haru qui s'étaient doucement accrochées aux siennes dans un chaste baiser. Il n'osa pas aller plus loin q'un simple baiser d'enfant car il devait s'agir du premier baiser de son cousin. Il s'éloigna vite pour regarder la réaction de celui-ci. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son visage avait atteint des teintes de rouge qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Hatsuharu sourit devant ce tableau avant de placer ses mains de art et d'autre du visage fin.

- Toi aussi tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais bien une affirmation. Après tout il connaissait Momiji depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne et ses réactions n'avaient pour lui aucun secret.

Momiji était incapable de répondre, sa voix restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Pourtant, il aurait voulu cirer, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais rien, absolument rien ne voulait sortir. Sentir les mains chaudes d'Haru sur ses joues lui procurait une sensation de bien être. Fixant son regard dans celui sombre du bœuf, il y lu toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui porter. Alors que ses mains se posaient sur les avant bras du gris, il hocha la tête. Ce qui manifestement suffit pour qu'il soit poussé sur le matelas recevant un corps sur lui. Hatsuharu captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Cet fois Momiji participa. De manière incertaine il plaça ses bras dans le large dos de son ami. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à demander l'accès à la cavité buccale du blond. Lentement, les deux lèvres s'entrouvrirent lui permettant de pénétrer à la rechercher de la langue adverse. Il finit par a trouver et c'est timidement que débuta le nouvel échange. Hatsuharu dominait complètement le baiser, faisant danser la langue de son ami sensuellement pour provoquer un maximum de sensations. Il du cependant briser l'échange assez vite à cause du manque d'aire, laissant un Momiji pantelant, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et les joues d'une adorable couleur rouge.

L'embrassant sur la joue, il se déplaça ensuite progressivement dans le cou pour venir savourer cette peau fine à la texture soyeuse. Aux gémissements d'appréciation qu'il entendait, il en déduit que cela devait plaire. Il déposa des baisers sur la jugulaire pour arriver à l'épaule qu'il avait découverte. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives puisqu'elles passèrent sous le rempart de tissu pour venir caresser la peau du ventre. Momiji sursautant quand il sentit ses douces caresses. Sensuellement les mains remontèrent jusqu'à-ce qu'elles rencontres les deux grains de chair proéminant. Il leurs appliqua des caresses plus poussées, les faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index, pour finir par les pincer légèrement. Tout cela sans quitter le cou du blond où il s'évertuait à gober la peau de manière à ce que ça laisse une marque bien nette.

- Ha… Haru… arrête… parvint à prononcer Momiji sous l'afflux de sensations qu'il ressentait. Il était d'accord pour lui montrer son affection mais pas pour passer direct à la casserole. Ils venaient tous les deux à peine de s'avouer leurs sentiments, alors il pouvaient bien attendre un peu avant de passer aux chose sérieuses.

Soudainement Hatsuharu sursauta. Il venait de se prendre une casserole d'eau fraîche sur la tête mouillant au passage le pauvre Momiji qui fut refroidi en moins de deux.

- Que ce soit claire, dit Hatori qui était à l'origine de cette attaque surprise, j'ai déjà mis le halte là la dernière fois. Je me fiche que votre relation dépasse le stade de l'amitié, mais si je vous y reprends encore à jouer au docteur ici, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire profiter d'une autre petite douche. Mais cette fois ce ne sera plus une casserole mais la baignoire que j'utiliserais !

Il leur lança un regard entendu avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

- Quel casseur d'ambiance, dit Hatsuharu en se relevant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Momiji se releva lui aussi toujours surpris par cette douche. Heureusement, lui n'avait que partiellement était mouillé, contrairement à son cousin qui devrait changer de chemise s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade.

- Q'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Demanda-t-il en sortant des serviettes.

- Complexe du grande frère. Il a peur que je te pique à lui.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Momiji. Il allait essuyer ses cheveux qui avait récoltaient une conne partie de l'eau quand Hatsuharu le devança. Saisissant la serviette, il s'évertua à sécher énergiquement la chevelure blonde.

- Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un gamin ?

- C'est tout à fait ce que tu es. Un gamin qui fait des cauchemars si je ne suis pas là.

- Hum, c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé un excellent remède.

- Et surtout un remède qui est bien fait de sa personne, dit Hatsuharu en se servant de la serviette qu'il avait enroulé autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour lui permettre de l'embrasser. C'est vrai qu'il avait maintenant le parfait remède à ses insomnies, se dit-il en posant sa tête sur le torse puissant d'Haru. Oui, vraiment le parfait remède.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine dans une autre fic !!


End file.
